My Hopes Came True
by HyunnieKai
Summary: [lanjutan ff My Hope] Manusia tidak akan pernah lepas dari sebuah masalah. Meski sebuah masalah sudah belumnya terselesaikan, tapi masalah itu akan terus menerus muncul meski kau tak menginginkannya. Itulah yang kini dialami oleh seorang namja manis yang kembali tertimpa sebuah masalah baru. Masalah yang membuat ia harus kembali berjuang demi sesuatu. Summary aneh, Cast : EXO dll
1. Chapter 1

**My hopes came true**

Cast : EXO, dan bertambah seiring watu

Pairing : Secret

Rated: T

Disclaimer: FF ini milik JiHyun, termasuk Ide cerita dan segala yang di dalamnya. Kecuali castnya.

Warning: Typos! Yaoi, aneh, abal, gaje, alur maju mundur. Gak suka ya.. tutup aja! Tapi yang baca wajib komentar kalau nggak, males dilanjut.

Note : karena dapat protes ff My Hope di ending baik di ffn maupun fb, jadi Hyunnie putusin buat next story dari ff My Hope. Harap suka, dan tidak terima bashing!

Genre: Secret

.

.

.

JiHyun

.

.

.

Manusia tidak akan pernah lepas dari sebuah masalah.

Meski sebuah masalah sudah belumnya terselesaikan,  
tapi masalah itu akan terus menerus muncul meski kau tak menginginkannya.

Itulah yang kini dialami oleh seorang namja manis yang kembali tertimpa sebuah masalah baru.

Masalah yang membuat ia harus kembali berjuang demi sesuatu.

Ia akan hidup dengan sosok yang berusaha untuk mewujudkan mimpinya yang belum tersampai.

Jika impiannya telah terwujud,  
janji yang ia bangun antara dirinya dengan seseorang akan ia penuhi.

Dengan perasaan bahagia bercampur sedih,  
ia akan berjalan menuju seseorang yang berdiri dengan merentangkan tangannya...

**PROLOG**

"Aku telah menepatinya..."

" Gajima, jebal"

" apa kau pergi karena marah pada kami?"

"aku tidak akan pernah bisa marah pada kalian"

"hyung mohon, kami akan menerima berbagai hukuman yang kau berikan kepada kami. Tapi jangan hukuman seperti ini"

"jika kau pergi, aku akan bunuh diri"

"mianhae, jeongmal mianhae... jika kau marah dan benci padaku, lampiaskanlah. Tapi jangan tinggalkan aku, aku mohon. Dan aku akan selalu mencintaimu hingga akhir"

"aku mencintainya eomma... sangat mencintainya. Separuh hidupku yang kugenggam, kini ada pada dirinya. Jika aku berpisah dengannya, aku akan mati begitu cepat. Aku mohon restuilah hubungan kami. Dengan begitu semua telah lengkap..."

"aku merestui kalian"

"kita akan menikah... eomma telah merestui kita"

"aku ingin menikah besok"

'_segalanya kini telah berakhir. Meski sebentar, semua harapanku telah terkabul. Gomawo, saranghae...'_

TBC or DELETE(?)

Kalau tertarik Review, dan ada yang bisa nebak lanjutannya?  
semoga suka :)


	2. Chapter 2

**My hopes came true**

**Cast :  
EXO, dan bertambah seiring watu**

**Pairing :  
Secret**

**Genre:  
Secret**

**Rated:  
T**

**Disclaimer:  
FF ini milik JiHyun, termasuk Ide cerita dan segala yang di dalamnya. Kecuali castnya.**

**WARNING?!  
Typos! Yaoi, aneh, abal, gaje, alur maju mundur, kecepatan. Gak suka ya.. tutup aja! Tapi yang baca wajib komentar kalau nggak, males dilanjut.**

**Note :  
karena dapat protes ff My Hope di ending baik di ffn maupun fb, jadi Hyunnie putusin buat next story dari ff My Hope. Harap suka, dan tidak terima bashing!**

BALASAN REVIEW :

**Guest** 10/27/13 . chapter 1

Ini sudah dilanjut kok saengi :)

10/22/13 . chapter 1

ini sudah dilanjut kok honey :)

**asek asek jos** 10/15/13 . chapter 1

ini sudah dilanjut kok honey :)

**park ran ran** 10/15/13 . chapter 1

eh benarkah? Mana yang nunggu? *celingak-celinguk* ini sudah dilanjut kok :)

**Cho Yeon Yeon** 10/8/13 . chapter 1

Ini sudah dilanjut honey :)

**snowflakessi** 10/8/13 . chapter 1

iya dong honey, jangan kepo dong... ntar kalo ngga dilanjut bagaimana? Kasihan kan kalau penasaran

**enchris.727** 10/6/13 . chapter 1

ini crack pair kok, kalau happy end menurut Enchris gimana setelah baca chap 1nya?

**meyminimin** 10/4/13 . chapter 1

ini sudah di next :)

**song rae ah** 10/3/13 . chapter 1

happy end? Kalau baca cap 1nya, apa akan happy end? *smirk* sip dah..

**putrifibrianti96** 10/3/13 . chapter 1

sudah dilanjut honey :)

**Frasty Champions** 10/3/13 . chapter 1

Mianhae eon, tapi sang nggak suka Kai Hun :-P ini sudah dilanjut, happy reading :)

**oelfha100194** 10/3/13 . chapter 1

tentu hunkai dong honey, oke... selamat membaca :)

**shinmitaeyou** 10/3/13 . chapter 1

sudah bisa nebak nggak jalan ceritanya?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**JiHyun**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 1**

**_ ooOoo _**

Musim dingin telah tiba, namun sepertinya salju akan turun terlambat tahun ini. Udara dingin yang menyengat hingga menusuk kulit, membuat orang enggan untuk sekedar keluar rumah memotong rumput liar atau berbelanja. Namun berbeda dengan beberapa orang yang tengah berkumpul didepan ruangan ICU disalah satu Rumah Sakit terkenal di Busan. Para namja yang berkumpul memasang wajah tak percaya, setelah apa yang terjadi beberapa jam yang lalu. Seorang yeoja tua namun cantik hanya memandang cemas ruang ICU diamana keadaan sang putra yang ada di dalam sana. Hingga seorang namja berpakaian Dokter, keluar dari ruangan itu setelah melepas masker operasi yang baru selesai lakukannya.

"bagaimana Dokter dengan keadaan anak saya?" tanya ibu dari Kim Jongin atau yang akrab dipanggil Kai.

"bisakah kita berbicara berdua saja Nyonya, diruangan saya?" tanya Dokter itu.

DEGG

DEGG

DEGG

Tak kuasa, tubuh mereka menegang. Perasaan tak enak meliputi hati mereka kini, dengan raut wajah memucat Eomma Kim menganggukan kepalanya dan mengikuti Dokter menuju ruangannya.

"h-hyung... apa, apa Kai tak apa?" tanya Baekhyun entah kesiapa, mata yang membengkak habis menangis sejak melihat kejadian dimana Kai tertabrak sebuah truk.

" ia akan baik-baik saja" ucap Suho dengan tubuh bergetar, ia sendiri sebenarnya tak yakin dengan ucapan yang baru dilontarkannya.

"aku... aku tak tau... dia hiks... dasar bodoh hiks..." isak Chanyeol menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kanannya yang mengepalnya.

"dia memang bodoh, dan sayangnya kalian telah melakukan hal yang jauh lebih bodoh dan jahat padanya" ucap Key ... member Shinee juga berada dirumah sakit ini menunggu keadaan teman mereka, Kai yang tengah terbaring lemah tak sadarkan diri.

Seluruh member tepatnya, hampir semua member EXO tak mempercayai dengan apa yang terjadi pada Kai. Namja manis yang tertutup dengan ke-manly-annya dan ketegarannya selama ini menutupi kenyataan bahwa ia mengorbankan separuh hidupnya untuk para member. Berbeda dengan opini seorang namja yang duduk berjauhan dengan member. Tak ia ingkari perasaan benci dan iri masih ada dihatinya, meski namja yang masih menjadi namja chingunya yang baru diingatnya telah berada diruang ICU.

"ANDWAEEE... AKU TAK BISA MENERIMANYA... ANDWAEE..." teriakan tak asing yang tidak jauh dari tempat mereka terdengar, segera beberapa member berlari ke ruangan Dokter dimana ada Eomma Kim disana.

Segera dibuka kasar pintu itu dan memandang tak percaya dengan keadaan yang mereka lihat. Kertas-kertas bertebaran, buku-buku yang bercecer dilantai, sungguh... ruangan ini sangat hancur. Terlihat Eomma Kim yang tengah memukul-mukul Dokter yang mengoperasi Kai.

"katakan kau berbohong hiks... tidak mungkin anakku... anakku hiks... lakukan apapun untuk menyembuhkannya hiks... aku, aku merasa tak berguna sebagai seorang ibu setelah hiks... apa yang dialaminya hiks... ia terlalu baik hiks mendapat cobaan seperti ini hiks... sembuhkan dia, aku akan membayar berapapun agar anakku sembuh hiks..." racau Eomma Kim yang perlahan pukulannya melemah, dan merosot jatuh kebawah.

Kris segera menghampiri Eomma Kim membantunya agar bangun, namun setelah melihat siapa yang membantunya Eomma Kim segera menepis kasar tangan Kris.

"jangan sentuh aku hiks... dengan tanganmu yang telah hiks... memperlakukan anakku seperti bukan manusia hiks... pergi kalian hiks... jangan dekat-dekat anakku hiks... pergi... anakku yang malang hiks.." ucap Eomma Kim menunduk membiarkan airmatanya menetes membasahi celana yang digunakan.

Taemin, selaku sahabat baik Kai mendekat berusaha menenangkan Eomma Kim yang terlihat berantakan. Mereka tahu, apa yang diberitahukan oleh Dokter adalah berita buruk mengenai kondisi Kai mendongakan kepalanya menatap Sehun, dengan pandangan sinis dan kebencian ia mendekat...

PLAKK

Sehun memegang pipinya yang ditampar lebih keras dibandingkan yang pertama hingga sudut bibirnya berdarah dan menyekanya.

"kau... cepat putuskan anakku. Dan kalian semua, jangan harap aku memberikan ijin untuk menemui Jongin" ucap Eomma Kai datar lalu pergi bersama Taemin dan Onew yang tadi ikut melihat keadaan Eomma Kai yang berteriak.

"EOMMA KIM" teriak Luhan memanggil Eomma Kim membuatnya menghentikan langkahnya tanpa ada niatan untuk berbalik.

"wae? Mengapa kau melarang kami menemui Kai? Kai adalah anggota kami, dan kami berhak untuk menemuinya dan meminta maaf" ucap Luhan lagi menyampaikan apa yang dipikirkannya sejak tadi.

"anggota? Apa kepalamu sudah kebentur Luhan hingga melupakan Kai telah mengundurkan diri? Meminta maaf? Kau mengatakan meminta maaf? Meminta maaf TAK AKAN BISA MENYEMBUHKAN ANAKKU APALAGI MENGEMBALIKAN SEBAGIAN NYAWA YANG TELAH IA BERIKAN PADA KALIAN. Bahkan, aku yang sebagai seorang Ibu yang melarang dirinya untuk menjadi seorang artis ia bantah demi mengejar impiannya. Impian yang merebut hari-hari bahagian bahkan apa yang ia katakan padaku dengan para member yang memperlakukannya dengan baik, penuh kasih sayang dan menganggapnya keluarga adalah omong kosong belaka. Setelah apa yang terjadi menimpa Kai, kalian baru meganggapnya keluarga? Keluarga MACAM APA KALIAN? Aku akui, aku tak jauh beda dengan kalian, tapi... mendengar kalian menyiksanya? Kalian, adalah orang yang tak akan kuberikan ijin untuk menemui anakku" ucap Eomma Kai dengan intonasi turun naik membuat yang mendengarnya terdiam, lalu kembali melanjutkan langkahnya saat mendengar Kai telah dipindahkan ke ruang VVIP.

Sehun terdiam sejenak, lalu pergi mengejar Eomma Kim. Saat sampai diruangan Kai, ia dihadang oleh Eomma Kim yang baru akan masuk ke ruangan anaknya.

"apa lagi maumu?" tanya Eomma Kim datar.

"ijinkan aku menemuinya sebentar saja. Aku tau, kau tak akan mengijinkannya. Tapi kali ini, ijinkan aku untuk menemuinya. Aku mohon" mohon Sehun membuat Eomma Kim tak tega.

"15 menit dan kau tak akan kubiarkan menemuinya lagi" ucap Eomma Kim berjalan ke tempat para member Shinee duduk.

Sehun hanya tersenyum, meski 15 menit setidaknya ia bisa melihatnya. Saat memasuki ruangan bercat putih itu dengan seorang namja yang tengah berbaring dibantu alat penunjang hidupnya membuat hatinya sakit. Didudukinya di sebelah Kai lalu memegang tangannya lembut.

"Kai mengapa kau belum sadar hm? Kai maafkan aku, maaf... kemana diriku yang baru menyadari keadaanmu? Bahkan aku sebagai namja chingumu tak menyadari penderitaan yang kau alami. Seharusnya aku disisimu saat semua itu terjadi, tapi aku justru dipihak menyakitimu. Maafkan aku. Aku... pernah bermimpi yang amat menyakitkan, dan membuatku terpaksa melakukan hal ini padamu. Dimana... aku tengah bercanda tawa denganmu tapi perlahan kau menghilang bagaikan debu membuatku menangis dalam mimpi. Lalu dihari berikutnya aku kembali bermimpi" Sehun menarik nafasnya lalu kembali melanjutkannya, sambil sesekali mengelus surai yang tertutup perban.

"aku bermimpi, aku... menyakitimu, membencimu, tak berbicara mesra seperti biasanya. Namun kau tetap ada disana, hingga aku terbangun. Dan aku sadar, jika aku membencimu kau akan tetap bersamaku dan dengan bodohnya aku melakukannya. Aku tau, ini hanya alasan murahan tapi... aku mengatakannya jujur. Hatiku sakit saat aku mengucapkan kata-kata yang membuat hatimu menangis, tingkah laku-ku yang kasar bahkan... aku rasa aku berubah terhadapmu. Tapi kau memberikan senyuman tulus kepadaku membuat aku menangis setiap malam hiks... aku, aku jujur masih mencintaimu. Tapi aku takut, jika aku kembali kesosok diriku yang hangat... kau akan hilang dan aku tak mau. Bahkan, saat kau tertabrak aku masih merasakan rasa iri dan benci memenuhiku berharap kau takkan menghilang. Aku bodoh dan aku sadar akan hal itu. Maafkan aku Kai, maaf. Bisakah seseorang sepertiku yang telah melakukan kesalahan besar pada sosok yang dianggapnya berharga... mendapatkan maaf?" ucap Sehun panjang lebar, bahkan kini airmata berlomba-lomba membasahi pipinya.

Meski mata yang terasa kabur ditutupi air mata, dapat Sehun liat namja manis ini juga menitikkan air mata.

"aku... aku tak tau kau sedang sakit apa. Tapi jika bisa meminta, aku hanya meminta tetaplah sehat, tersenyum. Melihat ibumu menangis, aku baru sadar rasa benci dan iriku terbang entah kemana. Tetaplah sehat, agar ibumu bisa menebus kesalahannya. Dan juga, kami... aku dan para member ingin mengulang kembali. Sesuai permintaanmu, kita akan menjadi keluarga kedua untukumu. Tetap sehat ne? Saranghae, Oh Jonginie" ucap Sehun, mengcup kening Kai yang dilapisi perban dan kembali meneteskan airmata.

Entah sudah berapa lama ia tidak melakukan hal ini. Perlahan, dilepasnya tangan lembut yang selalu ingin ia genggam tapi sekarang tak bisa. ia berjalan keluar ruangan dengan menundukkan kepalanya.

"terima kasih Eommonim, karena mengijinkanku untuk menemaninya" ucap Sehun masih menunduk lalu berjalan pergi ke tempat para member EXO berada tanpa melihat bahwa member Shinne juga Eomma Kim menitikkan airmata mendengar ucapan yang disampaikannya untuk namja yang tengah berbaring.

Tanpa ada yang menyadari, tangan itu bergerak perlahan.

TBC/END(?)

HUWAAAA... mianhae, kalau alurnya kecepetan dan ceritanya tidak masuk akanl. Mianhae baru bisa post sekarang, soalnya lagi sibuk :(

REVIEW AGAIN, PLEASEEE?


End file.
